


Scandal

by FearlessMolly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I suck at titles, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, angstwithahappyending, i suck at summaries too, non-au, snsd characters are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessMolly/pseuds/FearlessMolly
Summary: A dating scandal related to EXO's maknae brings to light many things, but not all of them are bad.





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about EXO, about Sebaek. I'm new in the fandom, so this might NOT be the best at all. I hope the feelings I wanted to convey are still there. Also, english is not my first language, so sorry if you find weird grammar or weird punctuation.

 

EXO's maknae tried to avoid everyone's questions as he hurried through the company's hall, he just wanted to go home. But of course, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

_\- Sehunie, I-I just saw the news on Naver. is it true? Are you really dating Yoona Noona? Why didn't you tell me?_

 

Sehun sighs, everything around him hurt and Baekhyun was only making it worse.

 

 _\- No, it's not true hyung. She, she was just helping me go through something_ \- he paused and sighed again, tired, physically and emotionally - _she's been there one night when I was about to break down because of this problem and I couldn't fake being ok. So I told her, and she's been listening to my problems ever since. She's just a good noona, I can't believe she has to go through this shit because of the fucking press._

 

To say that Baekhyun was surprised would be the understatement of the century. First, Sehun has been going through a rough time and he didn't even notice, Sehun. His favorite donsaeng - much to the others dismay. And worse, he didn't trust him enough to tell Baekhyun his problem? He felt a pang on his chest but decided that his feelings weren't the most important thing right now.

 

_\- What is it? What's happening to you? Are you sick? Is someone bothering you? Is it about the comments again? You know you gotta ignore the haters right? I-_

 

He was cut by Sehun, who didn't have the strenght to discuss this right now, not with the very reason of all his sleepless nights right in front of him.

 

_\- No hyung, is not about the comments, is something personal._

 

_\- Something personal? Since when don't we trust each other? Is it about a girl? Are you seeing someone?_

 

 _\- No, I'm not seeing anyone. And is not about_ -he paused- _a girl._

 

Sehun decided that it was as best now as it would be tomorrow or any other day - he just didn't care about his _secret_ anymore at least not this part.

 

Baekhyun gasped, shaken to his very core. Not in a million years would have he thought he would hear those words come out of Sehun's mouth.

 

Seeing his hyung shocked face, Sehun knew he understood perfectly what he meant and closed his eyes for a moment to prevent the tears from falling. He swallowed the lump on his throat and turned around to leave, feeling a kind of pain that was making it hard to breath. Even worse, now he couldn't even contact his noona to talk about his forbidden feelings for his hyung because it would bring more trouble.

 

He has never felt so alone in his entire life.

 

Baekhyun didn't know what to do. He was still coming to terms that Sehun liked men and felt like he couldn't breath just thinking about what the younger may be going through.

 

He knew the feeling, he knew it because it might be just the same kind of despair he went through years ago. When he was still a teenager and realized that if he wanted to become a singer and be sucessful in a homophobic country like South Korea, he should never reveal that side of himself. So, he distanced himself from his best friend - whom he was in love with - and put all his efforts into making his dream come through. It was hard, and many times when he was completely exhausted, he wonderered if all the pain of letting go such a huge part of himself was even worthy. After being a trainee for a couple of months, he debuted in EXO and with the lack of time, and posterior success, he didn't even tried to to have a relationship or even hire someone to release some tension. He tried not to think about the fact that he would be all the time surrounded by boys, boys that could discover his secret and hate him for the rest of his life.

 

He saw Sehun reachin the elevator doors - probably to go to the parking lot - and it just didn't feel right. He needed to talk to him. There was something bubbling in his chest telling him he should run after him and do something. What, he didn't know. He just knew Sehun needed someone, and he wanted to be that someone for him. So he ran.

 

 _\- Sehun!_ \- he yelled - _Sehun wait!_

 

The younger seemed a bit surprised to see the older running towards him. He sighed again, not sure if he was ready for this. No, he definitely wasn't ready but it's Byun Baekhyun we're talking about. He will butt in if he think it's necessary. So he pressed the button to keep the doors from closing and waited until his hyung got into the elevator and stood beside him. Panting, hands on his knees trying to normalize his breathing.

 

 _\- Sehun, I, we, need to talk, I need to talk, I need to know I need you to know_ \- he stopped to breah again - _I want you to talk to me, please, let's go to my place, we can leave in my car and we can talk over there._

 

 _\- Hyung I_ \- he looked at the ceeling praying to be strong enough not to break down in front of Baekhyun. That would be the worst, it would make things awkward, more difficult.

 

 _\- Sehun, please._ The older begged and Sehun knew he was screwed because he just couldn't say no to Baekhyun, he just couldn't.

 

The silence during the trip to Baekhyun's house was deafening. Sehun was overthinking everything, searching for ways to avoid this conversation, to avoid what he knew would be his doom.

 

Baekhyun wanted to explain to the younger, he wanted to let him know he wasn't alone, that he was there for him, he wanted comfort him and hug him and-

 

Baekhyun opened the door of his apartmemt and invited Sehun in. It's not the first time the younger was at his home, but the vibe was definitely different.

 

_\- Please make yourself at home Sehunie. Do you want a drink? something to eat?_

 

 _\- No, hyung. I, I don't even know what am I doing here._ The younger hesitates but finally takes a seat on the big leather couch in the middle of his hyung's living room.

 

 _\- Sehun I_ \- he paused, unsure - _I'm going to tell you something, something nobody knows, well actually just one person but that's not the case now. What I'm trying to say is._ He approaches the younger and takes a seat on the other end of the couch. he didn't plan this today, or ever, he breathed in slowly and decided to do it anyway.

 

\- _I am...not interested in girls either._

 

 _\- What_ \- Sehun was shocked. He wanted to ask more but the older raised his hand and stopped him.

 

 _\- I know it may come as a surprise for you but...it's the truth._ He didn't dare to look at Sehun and just waited for the younger to asimilate everything.

 

 _\- But_ \- Sehun felt like he couldn't breath. This had to be a dream, a really cruel dream. _But-what about Taeyeon noona? What about your relationship with her?_

 

Baekhyun had a sweet smile on his face.

 

\- _She, like Yoona Noona, saw me crying one night and I just couldn't hide it. Something had happened earlier that night that made me realize how alone I felt._ Baekhyun paused to breath in again because the memories that were coming back weren't all happy ones. _She took me out to get my mind out of it and that was when the fucking press caught us. She didn't kiss my mouth as they made it look like, he kissed my cheek to comfort me, to show me support and I will forever be thankful with her because of all the shit he took to protect me._

 

\- _When...when did you realize... you know_ \- Sehun asked hesitantly.

 

\- _Back when I was 18, I was completely in love with one of my best friends but I knew it couldn't happen, not then, not ever... not here._ He felt a lump forming in his throat making it hard for him to keep talking.

 

Sehun realized that his hyung had been having this pain for years, way longer than him. And even if Sehun didn't believe in fairy tales to think something could happen between them, he felt like he wasn't alone anymore. The pain in his chest was there, but maybe, maybe they could make this work, they could move on together and be strong together.

 

He got closer to his hyung and rested his hand on Baekhyun's, the latter trembled with the touch but looked at him with a tenderness that Sehun would always associate with Baekhyun and Baekhyun only.

 

\- _Thank you for trusting me hyung... I, we, we're not alone anymore._

 

There were tears in their eyes, but they smiled and hugged each other tightly, knowing that from now on, it would be two against the world.

 

Sehun smiled on his hyung's shoulder and secretly enjoyed the strawberry shampoo perfume that his hyung used. Meanwhile, Baekhyun enjoyed the feeling of being in the younger arms, protected by his broad shoulders and pretended for a moment that his body wasn't going hyware because of the close proximity to Sehun. No, he said to himself. That's not going to happen even in a million years.

 

Sehun noticed how his hyung's body suddenly stiffened and moved until he could see his face, releasing him from the hug, although he didn't want to let him go, ever.

 

_\- What happened?_

 

\- _Nothing, it's just, weird I guess_ \- the older chuckled trying to cover his nervousness.

 

\- _Yeah_. the younger agreed.

 

 _\- Can I ask you something?_ \- Baekhyung muttered.

 

\- _Ye-yes_ \- the younger sttutered.

 

\- _Do you-do you like someone now? I mean, since you said you are going through something not were, I mean, do you, now? Do I know him?_ \- Baekhyun was rambling non stop and getting more and more nervous so he shut up.

 

The younger's breath halted for a moment, this is the moment he's been dreading. This couldn't be happening now, not when things were getting better.

 

Baekhyun could feel the younger's hesitation and even if it hurt, he understood it may be too much for him right now.

 

\- _You don't have to-_

 

\- _Yes._ The younger whispered. _Yes, there is someone but, he, well, he._

Sehun didn't know how to continue, he couldn't tell his hyung that he was the reason his heart is beating so fast right now.

 

\- _It's okay if you're not ready to tell me Sehun-ah, I'm, I'm already happy you trusted me enough to tell me and share this with me._ He smiled softly.

 

\- _Hyung, I know that it may seem unfair since I'm not revealing my whole story just yet but, you said you told Taeyeon noona because something happened, can I ask what it was?_ \- The younger asked with a slight pout.

 

Baekhyun's heart stopped. No, he could not tell him. He couldn't tell him that the night Taeyeon found him crying was the night he realized he might had developed feelings for one of his members, a younger one, one that looked up at him the most. He realized these feelings when the younger had a solo stage and Baekhyun found himself staring at the screen backstage doing more than just monitoring his donsaeng. To make things worse, his donsaeng sat next to him during the way back to the company, asking him how it was the perfomormance with excited eyes, only to fall sleep seconds later before Baekhyun could be able to form a proper sentence without stutter.

 

 _\- I-I realized...._ Baekhyun was terrified, he was, but a part of him wanted to believe that the worst had already passed, or so he thought. He wouldn't find a look of disgust on his donsaeng's face. Maybe shock, maybe a bit of awkwardness because of his unrequited love but not disgust. He had to let go so many times, he had to hide this part of himself so many times that for once, he refused to do it. The truth will set you free is the saying. And he decided to free his heart from this weigh, maybe, just maybe, it will help him to move on. So, even if he was scared to death, for once, he decided to be fearless.

 

- _I realized I had feelings for someone_ – he paused and licked his lips uncounciously – _for someone close to me and at that time I thought it was impossible for me to even think about the possibily of us being together, like, it caught me off guard and I guess I_ – he sighed again – _I guess I had been holding on for so long that I finally broke down._

 

 _-At that moment? You mean you can be, you are with that person now? -_ Sehun prayed for his voice not to betray him now, his heart may break, but he needed to know.

 

Baekhyun was watching Sehun's hopeful eyes and had heard his wavering voice and something inside of him snapped, a voice, hidden for years, shouting at him to say what his heart have been wanting to scream.

Baekhyun, looked down and smiled softly, rosy cheeks and voice barely a whisper.

 

-Well, I discovered something about that person recently, that makes me believe that maybe, just maybe, I'm not the only one having these feelings – he paused and decided to be brave and meet the younger's gaze – maybe, it's not an unrequited love.

 

He finished. And waited.

 

Sehun raised his eyebrows, shaken, did he-did he understand what he think he did? He, Baekhyun, he. His eyes filled with tears but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the older whose eyes turned glossy too. As if some kind of spell – or course – was broken, they both smiled.

 

Sehun felt so happy he could die, but it wasn't the time to die now, so he did the only thing that his heart was begging for him to do. He cupped Baekhyun's cheeks with his large trembling hands and kissed his hyung with all the love he had inside. Meanwhile, Baekhyun's was about to have a heart attack, for the kiss, or the fact that his donsaeng loved him back, he didn't know; but this was the happiest he's ever been.

 

When they parted, foreheads against each other's, they both breathed, cherishing this moment. And even if there were some issues that still had to be solved around them, they both felt invincible and smiled again, joy filling their hearts, knowing that whatever comes in their way, they will go through it, together.

 

 

 

 


End file.
